


the curses of immortality.

by vinnywrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Immortal Adora (She-Ra), dont take this seriously i beg of you, major character death is just ??? someone mentioned dying in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnywrites/pseuds/vinnywrites
Summary: Adora has seen… many stories throughout all of the years she has lived. She has seen romance that has been written on pages come to life before her eyes, she has seen the greatest kingdoms that everyone has once thought of as lie thrive and fall before her eyes. She has loved and she has grieved, and that is the curse of immortality.or,Adora somehow managed to piss off a powerful witch and she cursed her and Catra that Catra will always die young whenever she meets Adora in her new life and Adora will always be immortal and cannot die.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	the curses of immortality.

**Author's Note:**

> there has been an attempt... at angst. i... dont know what this is. i was reading like, what, "dread nation" and listening to classical music and the feeling to attempt angst was overwhleming. if you dont cry, understandable. if u do... why ????  
> anyways, follow me on twitter (@vinnytweets) where youll hear me post about everything BUT writing :)  
> inspiration: classical music playlist and pencap poetry on tumblr!

* * *

**CURSES OF IMMORTALITY** **_!_ **

by **_vinnywrites._**

 **“** perhaps we will meet again

as characters in different story,

maybe we’ll share a lifetime then. **”**

 **—** _PAVANA..._

* * *

  
  


**EVERYONE HAS A STORY THAT THEY CANNOT TELL.** It is not because the words get stuck in one's throat, or the feeling of nerves striking once more ー preventing them from telling a tale to their loved ones. Some stories are much more darker than others, and for the sake of the sanity of those who are being told some of these stories, they will believe it is a tale of lies instead of truth. Her name now has been lost to the wind, for she has been worshipped as some mythical deity throughout the gentle and yellowing pages of history. She has been called _Athena_ or _Enyo_ or _Freya_ , even, and to some, they will always remember her as _Mara_ but her heart will forever flicker at the name of _Adora_. 

Adora has seen… _many_ stories throughout all of the years she has lived. She has seen romance that has been written on pages come to life before her eyes, she has seen the greatest kingdoms that everyone has once thought of as lie thrive and fall before her eyes. She has loved and she has grieved, and that is the _curse of immortality_. Her life is a story that she can never tell, because who will ever believe her? She has lived during a time of civilization that mortals have forgotten, before they created their own twisted images of gods and goddesses, before the fall of Rome and the rise of Ancient Greece, had lived a period of time on Earth called Etheria, where humans and nonhumans coexisted beautifully and lived in harmony. 

Once upon a time, Adora was simply a girl in love with another, and the story ends with her flesh never aging and the girl she loves dying, before being reborn again, and dying. Adora was cursed with immortality and to always fall in love with a doppelganger of her first love. They all look the same, the same wild and coiled curls that always seemed to have strands of gold highlights in her hair, the same multiーcolored eyes, the same caramel skin, that bright and glittering smile. Some of them were unbelievably kind, their life was filled with laughter until the end and some of them never even cracked a smile, no matter how hard Adora tried to make their life filled with joy. 

Sometimes her name changes. Differing from the original scripture ( _Catarina,_ her mind cries, _Catra_ , her heart weeps) and often becoming _Elizabeth_ , _Cyra_ , _Valentina_ , _Jezabel_. But she always looks the same, that same dark brown curls, multicolored orbs, glittering smile and caramel skin.

She jolts in her seat as she hears the familiar laughter of her lover, and she almost cries right then and there ー the cycle has begun once more. Without her consent, her head turns to the side and her heart beats and her mind cries and her hands ache to hold hers once more and her mind takes a dark turn. When she sees those pretty eyes, she wonders how long it will be until this time the light in her eyes will die out (she has never seen the ancient look of old age on Catra, because as the curse wills Adora to always fall in love with the reincarnated soul of Catra, Catra will never live a long life, only giving them a short time together ー Adora is lucky enough to be in love with Catra for a year or two.) 

As her friends of this life starts pointing in Adora’s direction, a certain gleam overcome Catra’s eyes. Like a scene in a movie always on repeat but in a different time period, Adora knows how this scene will act out. She will wave at this Catra, let a small and shy smile decorate her face and become flustered at the overbearing confidence that Catra displays and become amused for Catra has always been annoyingly short. And like all the other times, Adora becomes blinded for a second, and there is no Catra standing in modern clothing with distressed jeans and cropped shirt and chunky boots, but her Catra ー with long hair that touched the blades of the grass, a loose dress that barely covered her petite stature, with flowers blooming in her hair. The moonlight shines behind her, and she is glowing heavenly, and Adora feels breathless and soundlessly in love. 

And then reality hits and there is only a modernized version of Catra, with distressed jeans and cropped shirts and short hair and no flowers and no moon behind her. There will be no apple picking and staying out late at night and running through flower fields, only mindless car drives and late night calls mixed with breathless laughter and promises of fancy dinners. There will be no dayーdreaming of becoming such a big hero that their name will go down in history and they’ll carve their names into the stars, only wondering what it's like to be famous and walk the red carpet and be the starlet of huge Hollywood movies. Adora misses the simpler times, where there were no cars to pollute the air, so they could go stargazing and point out constellations that haven’t been named yet and make up stories for them.

Adora missed not aging.

This Catra struts over, confidence boozing off of her small frame. She slides onto the barstool next to Adora, and there's a coy smile playing on her lips and Adora heart starts to beat as she tries to think of the present and not the vivid images of what this Catra’s corpse will look like. They talk, Adora introducing herself as _Alyssa_ because she does not want to be herself this time, and Catra’s name isn’t Catra but _Reyna_.

They talk and Adora knows, she knows that deep in her soul, that in another universe where everything is happy and gentle, and they finally get to know what old age looks on them, that there is a gentle version of her story. Where the ending is where they find the miraculous cure and Adora gets to grow old with this version of Catra, or where the curse never happened. And Adora heart never has to ache again in pain and wanting, and Catra doesn’t have to die young again and again and _again_. That ending will be filled with peace and silenceness that only means containment. But Adora and Catra are not the gentle version of this story.

So Adora holds her tongue, they exchange phone numbers and Catra ー Reyna ー leaves, and the squealing of excitement becomes a background noise as she tries to prepare herself for these short few months of pure bliss and for the mourning to begin for the next hundreds of years.


End file.
